liloandstitchfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of New Experiments episodes
These are a list of episodes in New Experiments(show). Season 1 Episode 1 *'(630) Splitter' - Lilo's brother, O'Little and Stitch must save Earth from being split in half. Meanwhile, Gantu has been ordered by Hampsterviel to retrieve the pod experiement 628 from Jumba's ship from Lilo and Stitch: The series, but gets defeated by splitter, whom attempts to split his ship in half, after failing at splitting earth. Episode 2 *'(632) Cutter' - Cutter is released from his pod and is planning to chop up landmarks, Jumba tries to find solution but Nani tells Lilo not to go because she feels the newer experiements are too "dangerous". Episode 3 *'(631) Garbag '- A racoon/trash can-like experiment that eats trash piles up Hawaii with his trash bags. Pleakley accidentally annoys him, revealing Garbag's evil genius purpose to be polute anyone, whom he polutes pleakley. Episode 4 *'(628) Melody '- A Purple version of angel, Stitch and angel experience being parents, a new experiement for jumba. With the help of Melody, Angel soon becomes evil and sings to turn the experiements to evil, can Stitch stop both of them? Episode 5 (633) Yola '''- A Purple scaily octopus experiement, which is designed to destruct land. Lilo and stitch find one true place to be help Yin and Yang neaten land, meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley babysit Experiement 628. '''Episode 6 (634) Lunar-Eclarie - A dark, cruel similar to stitch/angel like experiement, whom's evil genius purpose is to bring night forever, is it possible for Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch to create enough light energy to defeat it? Episode 7 (635) Metamorpha/A Hawaiian Wedding Part 1 -''' It's Nani's Wedding day and she is marrying David, which they have prepared it to take place during the afternoon. Stitch is the only one who notices something unsual about Nani, her eyes glowed red, which only Stitch noticed and she could speak the same alien language. Stitch acuses Nani of being evil because Stitch saw her use genetic magic on David, forcing him into not wearing the shirt he wanted to wear, with this happening, Stitch gets trapped in Jumba and Pleakley's room, only to find the real Nani trapped, and Jumba nocked out. '''Episode 8 A Hawaiian Wedding Part 2 '''- The episode begins with Nani explaning to Stitch how The "fake nani" is an experiment whom metamorphed as her, and that the experiment is after David's ring, which is a genetic gallatic empire ring, whom Hampsterviel stole and hit earth. As Jumba awakes, He mentions to Stitch and Nani, that experiment 635, she was a metamorphsis experiement, designed to metamorph and disguise as anyone for anybody's purpose, in this case, she metamorphed as Nani to "steal" the ring from David for Hamsterviel, Jumba mentions they need to escape. '''Episode 9 'A Hawaiian Wedding Part 3 -' As the wedding begins, threw the window, it shows they used Metamorphelew aka experiment 316, an earlier metamorph experiement to disguise as Jumba, meanwhile Pleakley was forced by Fake nani to not say anything, as Mrs Gasagawa is finishing the vowels, Stitch and Jumba break through and enter the wedding outside, only for everyone to think they're ruining the wedding. When they saw Nani, experiment 635 turned normal and Hampsterviel tried stealing the ring but they were sentenced to prison, leaving the real nani and david to get married. The episode closes on Lilo apologising to stitch for thinking he was lying and that it's good to trust your instincts. Season 2 Coming soon. Season 3 Coming soon. Season 4 Coming soon. Season 5 Coming soon. Category:Episodes of New Experiments